


In Bunker 9

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [17]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bunker 9 (Percy Jackson), F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 17- VolcanoLeo creates a volcano in Bunker 9, while Calypso and Piper talk with him.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 4
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	In Bunker 9

“Leo are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“Yes, Callie. It’ll be fine. I won’t damage anything, and fire won’t hurt me.”  
“What’s he doing now, Calypso?” Piper walked in and threw herself onto the threadbare couch.  
“He’s decided that a vinegar and baking soda volcano is too lame, and it needs to be improved by adding fire, like a real volcano.”  
“Is there any point to this?”  
“Not yet. I was thinking I might make a model forge to show Tyson, but it depends how I feel. I could make a platform over here, and because the Cyclopes can work in the heat, it would be a perfect spot. Although if I changed this over here, then moved this…”  
I could almost feel Piper rolling her eyes.  
“I don’t know how you deal with him.”  
I was momentarily distracted by a volcano explosion. Piper ducked behind the couch and Callie followed. Although she had fireproof clothes and safety gear, she still added that extra layer of protection. The lava landed on me, but it didn’t hurt, instead just feeling slightly warm. The sofa had a burn mark on it, and I was glad Piper and Callie moved quickly.  
“Leo, you are going to get someone killed.” Callie popped up, her brow creased.  
Piper vaulted over the couch.  
“I think I’ll take my leave before you kill me. Stay safe Callie.”  
She jogged away and I heard her cheerful singing recede into the distance.   
Callie came over and began examining the volcano model.


End file.
